1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved fitment having a removable membrane which closes off the interior of the fitment spout. More particularly, the invention relates to a fitment which fits around a hole in a panel of a carton or other container, used for packaging liquids and powders.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitments having membranes are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,838, issued Apr. 19, 1994, and particularly FIGS. 14-16 thereof. Other patents showing membranes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,080, issued Jul. 29, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,303, issued Apr. 19, 1983, and others. The present invention is an improvement on the prior art in that in some modifications of the invention the membrane is located approximately midway of the height of the spout.
Other fitments are moved from a chute or other source to the interior of a carton by a spud which is attached to the fitment by vacuum. The present invention eliminates the use of vacuum and the mechanical problems inherent therein.